Breathless
by love's a bitch
Summary: She's always been there for him and always will be. Songfic to Breathless by Taylor Swift


**A/N: Hey loves, this is the first one shot I've ever done... I think it turned out pretty well. Please leave constructive criticism for what I could do better, I'd appreciate it greatly. The song that inspired me was Breathless by Taylor Swift. Yes, I know it's a cover but her version inspired me. I'll stop rambling now, so please sit back and enjoy!**

She was always waiting there for him. Sure, not many people knew they were together but they did and that was all that mattered in the long run anyway. She knew that he loved her and she would wait for him for forever and a day. He deserved to live his dream, he'd never done wrong in his life. He was perfect like that and it was crazy. Why would he choose her? She didn't understand how someone so amazing would want someone so broken like she was. He was the perfect new toy and she was the old hand me down tossed in the corner untouched since the new toy had distracted the child.

But today, today was an amazing day. He would be getting home today after being gone for a whole year. A whole year of short conversations in the middle of the night for either party and Skye calls and now he would be home in a matter of minutes, it just felt so surreal. She couldn't believe it as she sat and stared out the window. It was a rainy day in New York but it couldn't have been brighter in her mind. Nothing could go wrong now. Nothing at all.

As she sat and waited, her mind wandered to other topics. How they had met, when he had asked her out, their first date, when he'd had to leave for a bit. All of the memories were swirling through her head all at once in a jumbled mess that was just a blur of happiness and love.

That was the best thing he had done, he had taught her how to love again. She had all but given up on the notion of falling in love calling it silly and not worth the effort. She had seen how it had affected her parents' lives. They had divorced while she was still very young to the point where all she could remember from her childhood was them just constantly being at each others' throats. There hadn't been any love in that time and she still couldn't help but feel like it was her fault they had split in the first place. But he, he had shown her that loving was easy. Like breathing air. Nothing else matters if that person loves you back and all you care about is their happiness. You don't matter in the equation. With him it was easy and it made her love him all the more now that she knew what love felt like. She knew she wouldn't be able to let it go any time soon. It was precious and she didn't want it to just slip away from her. What would she do then?

Finally, finally the bus pulled up outside her apartment and she saw him get out and jog into her apartment building. The luggage would be sent to the house with his friends, but tonight it would be just them. Finally he was real again and she didn't feel like she had just made him up in an attempt to feel less lonely. Keys jingled in the lock and she ran to the front door, pulling it open after he finished with the lock. In an instant, she had her hands wrapped in his curly hair and his head pulled to hers for a gentle kiss. That was all she wanted, she hadn't touched him in so long that just the simplest gesture sent shivers down her spine. It was like falling in love all over again.

Their fingers easily intertwined as they made their way to her beat up love seat. He bent his head to kiss the top of her curly hair. Murmuring softly. "I love you Caity." Her face glowed and she smiled replying, "I love you too Nate." The sun began to rise on the horizon. The wait had been well worth it and as she fell asleep in his arms she knew everything would always be okay with him. Nothing could go wrong with his arms protecting her.

Caitlyn rolled over, her bed empty still as it had been for the past few weeks. She had dreamt about Nate again last night. Missing him was the hardest thing she'd ever endured in her life and she still had months left to go before he would even be within reasonable driving distance for her to go visit him. But still, she held onto those last shreds of her dream wishing they were true and that he was home but her cold bed told her otherwise. Once again she put on her stiff upper lip and began getting ready, her jeans straining over the stomach that was just beginning to show a small bump on it.

"It's ok baby, daddy will be home before we know it." She murmured softly. I hope daddy loves you as much as I do.


End file.
